Damaged
by pearlzandlace012
Summary: Light wants Misa. And he always gets what he wants.
1. You're Mine

**AN: This story contains rape and sexual content. If you are easily triggered, or do not wish to read these topics, please turn back now.**

 **-0-**

Light stood against the opposite wall, smirking at Misa. A chill ran through her as she saw the evil twinkle in his eyes. That was the look she knew so well, the look that said he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

"Close the door," Light commanded. Misa obeyed, and Light's smirk grew even more menacing.

He walked towards her until he was only a foot away from her face. They locked eyes, and Misa, trusting her instinct that she was in danger, started to walk away. Light's eyes darkened and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, shoving her up against the wall.

"What-what are you doing?" Misa asked, fear bubbling up inside her.

"I'm taking what I want," Light told her. Misa tried to push him away, but he seized her wrists and pinned them above her head. "The more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."

Misa tried to scream, but Light gripped his free hand around her throat, his grasp ever tightening. "Scream again. I dare you."

Her breath quickened as she fought for air, and Light slowly relaxed his grip. Then he lifted up her skirt and felt her folds through her underwear. Misa whimpered slightly, and whispered, "Please don't do this."

Light smirked at her and then ground himself against her. Misa's eyes widened and he could see the tears forming. He relished that. Misa was his to control. She belonged to him.

"Light, please. I-I just can't, I can't..."

"That's too bad," he whispered in her ear. "Because I'm going to take you, and I'm going to love every minute of it. You can try to fight me, but it'll be futile. You won't win against me. You will _never_ win against me."

Misa's eyes darkened, as she knew he was challenging her. As he let go of her wrists to take her top off, she shoved him backwards and tried to run. But he was much too fast for her, and he grabbed her by her throat, pulling her close to him. He laughed.

"You really thought that would work?" Light asked.

Misa felt pangs of fear run through her as Light pushed her onto the floor. He ripped off her underwear and slipped two fingers into her. She cried out in pain as he roughly fingered her. Finally he removed himself from her and unhooked her bra.

She looked up at him as tears slid down her cheek. "Light, I'm begging you. It doesn't have to happen this way."

"Well, since I can't have you willingly, I'll just have to do it this way," Light taunted.

As Light undressed, Misa squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for this to be over. She felt his head slide down, pausing at her opening. She sobbed, hoping he might feel even a tad of empathy for her and he would stop.

But there was no hope. He pushed into her, and she screamed, pain racking her body. "Light! PLEASE!"

Light had no intention of stopping until he was completely done with her. He began to pound into her, harder, faster, and she shrieked as tears rolled down her face.

Finally he finished, and pulled out of her. "If you tell _anyone_ about this, I will kill you," Light threatened. "So unless you have a death wish, I suggest you keep this to yourself."

Misa nodded as he put his clothes back on and left the room, leaving her in a curled up ball on the floor, sobbing.

She would never be the same again.


	2. Tell And I'll Kill You

**AN: Rape and sexual content.**

 **-0-**

It'd been a month since Light had first taken Misa, and he had proceeded to rape her every day of that month. Whereas at first she struggled, she had learned to give up. Now she would just lay there with her eyes closed and cry. However, today was different.

Misa was walking, alone, down a side street. As she passed by an alley, she felt a hand snatch her wrist, and pin her against the wall. She knew that touch. The way he roughly handled her, attempting to cause her as much pain as possible.

But this time, Misa had a strategy. She would pretend to submit to him, and when he got comfortable, she would fight like she never had before. Then she'd run, and report him so she'd never have to go through this again.

Light chuckled as he ran a hand down her cheek. The feeling of fear passed through her again, the way it always did when he would trap her. _Remember the plan,_ she thought to herself. _The more afraid he thinks you are, the better it will work._

Misa closed her eyes and let him remove her top. He fondled her breasts, squeezing them until tears ran down her face. She felt him relaxing against her, him knowing she had no chance.

Now was the time. Misa pushed him away, kicking him and starting to run. But Light just laughed, and grabbed her throat, pinning her against the wall again. She struggled once more. She couldn't take anymore of this.

Light growled, and pulled a dagger out of his back pocket. He held it to her throat, smirking as he saw her reaction.

"No, no, no," Misa cried. "Please..."

That was when a stranger passed by, hearing Misa's cries and seeing Light press the dagger into her neck. "Stop it. Right now. I'll report you to the police," the stranger said.

Light laughed. "You're looking to threaten me?" he asked, his voice rising. He looked back at Misa. "If you make a move to stop or report me, I will slit her throat."

Misa's eyes widened in fear.

"And how do I know you won't just kill her anyway?" the stranger asked.

"You don't," Light said. "There's a chance I will, there's a chance I won't. But if you try anything, I guarantee you, I _will_ kill her."

"Just go," Misa said to the stranger. "I don't want to die."

"Oh, you don't want to die, Misa?" Light taunted. "Then you better do _exactly_ I say. You will break up with your boyfriend. You will carry on as if nothing is wrong. You will not tell anyone about this. If you do anything I don't like, I'm not afraid to dispose of you. There are a million other girls out there."

"You could have any girl you want," Misa cried. "Why me?"

"Does it matter?" Light asked. "You are mine."

She closed her eyes once more, as he took her, the hardest he ever had. It seemed her life was over.

 **-0-**

The next day, Misa was walking around with her best friend, Keyomi. Keyomi eyed her, wondering what was going on. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Misa replied.

"Are you sure?" Keyomi asked. "For the past month, you've just seemed...different. You're jumpy, you're always looking behind you, you're afraid to be alone, and whenever the subject of Light comes up, you instantly cringe. You broke up with your boyfriend for no reason, and you're not willing to talk to anyone anymore."

"What, are you my mom?" Misa said. "Like I said, I'm _fine."_

Keyomi shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Then Misa saw him. Light. He smirked at her, and walked towards them. "Hey, Keyomi. Misa."

"H-hi, Light," Misa said nervously.

"See what I mean?" Keyomi asked. "Your whole demeanor changed."

Light's eyes darkened as he looked at Misa, shooting her a warning glance. She shuddered.

"I'm...I'm just tired," she said. "That's all."

"Come with me, Misa," Light said, grabbing her arm just a little too tight. He shoved her into another alley, and proceeded to take her once again.

And all Misa did was cry.


	3. Finding A Way

Days passed, and Misa, unable to take any more, started looking for a way to end Light's torture. She knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him off physically, and she couldn't simply write his name down, as she'd given him her Death Note during her infatuation with him. Ironically, she would've given herself to him willingly in those days, but after realising he'd never think of her as anything more than a pawn to be used, she'd decided not to waste any more time hoping for a relationship that would never come to be.

One day, Misa was walking around town, knowing she couldn't hide out forever. Light was going to take her whether she stayed in her house all day or went out all night; it didn't really matter. She might as well try to enjoy herself in the moments that she was free.

Closing her eyes as she walked, Misa started to fantasize about a world where she had never met Light. She knew he was Kira, but she wasn't able to tell anyone, as they'd figure out she was the Second Kira, and she'd be thrown into jail, or worse, given the death penalty. But maybe there was some way...

Then she felt herself run into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Misa cried, looking up at the figure.

And my was he good-looking. His cheekbones were prominent, his dark hair swooped down over one eye, and he had that seductive smirk on his face. In a way, he reminded her of Light, and she shivered.

"It's alright," the man said in his deep voice. "I'm Arata."

"Misa," she said softly. "It's nice to meet you."

"It'd be nice to get to know _you,_ " Arata said. "Come with me to get coffee?"

Misa knew if Light found out, she'd be severely punished. But for once, she didn't care. There was no reason she should have to live her whole life in fear of him.

"Sure," she said. And then she prayed Light would never find out.

As they sat down in the booths across from each other, Misa saw Arata looking at her carefully. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You seem...uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, I...I'm fine," she murmured.

Arata had a look of disbelief on his face, but he shrugged and said, "Alright."

A few hours passed, with Misa and Arata hitting it off. She looked at her watch, noticing it was 4:00. Usually Light would come and take her around this time. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, her face turning serious.

"Anything," Arata replied.

"If...if you needed to get rid of someone without them finding out, how would you go about doing that?"

"That depends why you want to get rid of them."

"If someone was...never mind," she said softly. She knew if she didn't return home, Light would punish her more severely than he ever had. "I have to go."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe. I'll try to," Misa told him. She wrote down her number on a sheet of paper and handed it to him. "Call me. Just...no later than 3:00."

Arata looked slightly confused, and then nodded. "Alright. Lovely to meet you, Misa."

Misa smiled, and walked out the door. She'd had a few hours of bliss before it was time to return to the torture Light always inflicted on her. She had to find a way to stop him. Some way. Somehow.

As she entered her house and walked into her room, she saw Light standing against the wall and jumped. "Light. Y-you're here early."

"Where were you?" he growled, pushing her up against the wall. He slammed her head against it and she cried out in pain.

"I was...I was at the coffee shop," she whimpered.

"With a guy?"

"No. I..I mean, yes. But it's not like..it's not like that. We just, we just met. And..."

"Stop talking!" Light commanded. He smirked as he saw the fear in her eyes. He never got tired of that. The fact he could control her, make her scream, cry, beg for help; it aroused him. She was _his._

"I-" Misa cut herself off and tried to fight him.

"Like I said before," Light continued, "you will _never_ win against me. But if you plead for your life, I might go gentle on you. I love hearing you beg."

"Light, please," she cried.

"You will feel pain like no other," he said slowly. "I will make sure you can't walk for days. You will never be with another guy again. I want to hear you scream as I take every inch of you. I want you to remember this for the rest of your life."

With that, Light thrust four fingers into her, and she shrieked in pain. An evil smile spread across his face as he pushed as far up as he could go. Her screams grew louder and she pleaded, "Light, please. I can't take this anymore."

"There's nothing you can do but take it," he said. "Do you really think anything you say will get me to stop?"

Misa sobbed as he flipped her so her chest was against the wall. Knowing what he would do, she simply whispered, "No..."

"You're not experienced with this," Light stated, already knowing the answer. "Well, this is going to be fun for me."

He pulled her hair as hard as he could, and then slowly, teasingly, began to start taking her. She screamed like she never had before. He'd never used her this way. Misa's screams grew so high-pitched, he couldn't hear them anymore. She writhed beneath him and he saw the pain in her face.

Misa had never felt pain like this before. "Light, please! STOP! PLEASE! I...I just can't do this anymore."

Light smirked at her. " _No._ "

Thirty minutes later, he finally pulled out of her. Misa sobbed into her pillow. If only she could beat him at something, just once.

Then it dawned on her. She would challenge him to a fencing match. She knew he was good, but she was certain she was better.

The next day, Misa walked up to Light. "I challenge you," she said.

Light laughed. "What?"

"Fencing. See which one of us is better."

He shrugged. "Alright. But be prepared to lose."

"Let's make things interesting," Misa said, trying not to smile. "If you win, I'll be yours. But if I win, you agree to never lay a hand on me again."

"Now why would I want to enter a deal like that?" Light asked. "I don't need your _permission_ to have you. I can take you any time I want."

"Scared?"

Light smiled evilly. "You're on. First to get to six."

Ten minutes passed, and Misa led, five to nothing. That twinkle in her eyes, the one that had attracted Light to her in the first place, was back. He hadn't seen that glimmer for over a month.

But Light knew what he was doing. He wanted Misa to think she was going to win just so he could crush her.

Finally they were matched, five to five. He noticed Misa taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

In the last match, Light teased her, letting her think she would win...and just as she was about to beat him, he hit her in the chest.

"No!" Misa cried as Light smirked. "I can't lose! No! Just no!"

Light walked up to her, and whispered in her ear, "It's official. You're _officially_ mine now."


	4. The Mystery Of L

Misa trembled slightly with fear as she walked down her street. She'd been summoned to task force headquarters, where they were investigating the Kira case. As much as it chilled her to know they may be on to her, what really filled her with terror was the fact she'd see Light there. He was the main suspect, and so L had him working on the case so he could keep an eye on him.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself. She knew Light couldn't hurt her with people around. But if she was caught as the Second Kira, he would surely kill her.

After thirty minutes had passed, Misa finally arrived at the building. She shuddered and walked inside, trying to keep her composure. Because headquarters was in a hotel, she had to check in, using L's alias "Ryuzaki" to get into his room.

Finally she stepped into the elevator. She'd never met L before, although she'd certainly heard _of_ him. He was the greatest detective in the world, and Light's main enemy.

She knocked on the door, and a young man answered. "You must be Misa," he said.

"I am," she said quietly. She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Light. He smirked at her and she shivered and turned away.

Then Misa recognized him. Arata. What was he doing here?

The man that was looking out the window turned to face her. "Hello, Misa," he said softly. "I am L."

Misa could see L's real name, but she knew Light wouldn't have her kill him just yet. He wasn't that stupid. If he let L die moments after meeting Misa, it would condemn them both.

"Ryuzaki," Misa breathed, "what's Arata doing here?"

"So you _do_ know each other. Good," L said. "Arata is the newest suspect for Kira."

"What?" Misa gasped. "There's no way Arata's Kira."

"We'll talk about that later. For now..."

And they continued on, Misa simply listening and trying to make sense of what she was hearing. Finally the meeting was over, and she was escorted out. She hurried down the road, looking behind her but she saw no trace of Light. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe today she would get a break.

Misa sighed and entered her house, entering her room and locking the door behind her.

Worst mistake ever.


	5. Taken Again

As Misa locked the door and turned around, she realised she had made a grave mistake. Light stood there, his dark hair covering one eye. God, was he hot. How did someone who looked like that turn out to be so evil?

Even though she found him attractive, she still wouldn't give herself to him.

Light pinned her against the wall, and she looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes from the pain as he held her arms just a little too tight. He attempted to kiss her but she turned away.

The expression on his face scared her. "I thought we'd gone over this," he whispered. "You lost."

Misa struggled against him. "That means nothing. It's not like you would've let me go even if I had won."

"Then what was the point of challenging me?" Light asked.

She didn't answer.

He laughed in her ear and said, "You will be mine _forever._ Remember that."

She whimpered slightly, and then cried out in pain as he gripped his hand around her throat. At her shriek, she noticed him grin in arousal. He had to be a sadist, to enjoy her pain.

"And what if I don't want to be?" she managed to get out.

Light smirked once more. "You don't have a choice."

There was only so much one could do to a person before they broke. Tears streamed down Misa's face and she simply went limp as she sobbed. She used to believe she could just hold out until he got tired of her. But three months had passed, and he showed no sign of letting up.

As Light began to undress her, she was suddenly filled with a certain defiance. She would never let him take her again.

The tears stopped as she smiled at him. He looked at her in confusion, letting his grip on her slip slightly. This was her window of opportunity.

Misa burst out of his grip and started to run, fidgeting with the door. Light chuckled and slowly crossed the room until he was directly behind her. "Looking for this?" he asked, holding up the key as she turned around. She gasped, and tried to grab it, but Light, being significantly taller than her, had the advantage.

Light threw the key across the room and grabbed Misa's wrists, his grip on her so tight it would be sure to cause bruises later. He towered over her, his eyes locking with hers.

Misa still hadn't given up hope of escaping. She fought against him, hoping to exploit a weakness of his. "I'll tell everyone who you are," she said through gritted teeth. "That you're Kira."

"And what proof would you have, Miss Amane?" he asked, his tone so condescending as he used her last name. "Sure you could tell them all about the Death Note, but they'd ask how you know. Ryuzaki's not stupid. He'd figure out you're the Second Kira right away."

"How do you know I don't have a video camera set up in here to prove everything you're doing to me, simultaneously admitting that you're Kira," Misa tried.

"Then they'd hear me say you're the Second," Light said. "And if you were to have a video camera, I would not hesitate in killing you. If I go down, you're going down with me."

"Why don't you take a look at yourself, for one second?" Misa asked. "What makes you think you have the right to do this to me? What makes you so superior?"

Light grinned evilly at her. "I'm going to become the God of the New World," he tells her. "That means I can do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want."

"You're the one who punishes murderers and rapists," she said. "How could you become what you hate?"

He glared at her. "Say another word, and I-"

"You'll _what?"_ Misa challenged. "You've already taken everything from me. Destroyed me. There's one good thing about being broken - you have no leverage over me anymore."

She wondered where all this spark had come from. After months of submitting to Light, she had finally found her voice again. It didn't matter. It wasn't like he could do anything to her that she hadn't experienced from him before...unless, of course, he was going to kill her.

Light wrapped his hands around her throat. "You dare to challenge me?" he asked. Then he smirked. "This is going to hurt."

Suddenly Misa reverted back into that scared little girl. "Light, no! I'm sorry. Just...please. Please don't do this."

But no amount of begging would change his mind. "Taking you is going to be especially fun this time."

Misa tried to fight him off, but all he said was, "You seem to forget what I told you the first time. Fighting me is useless."

And she cried as he took her once more.


	6. The Only Way Out

Six months had gone by since that fateful day in which Light had claimed Misa as his own. And Misa couldn't take it anymore. Whereas in the beginning, she would've done anything to survive, she no longer cared. She'd rather die than endure another day of this torture.

At first, she'd made plans to move as far away as possible. Maybe if she could outrun Light, she'd be safe. However, with this plan, Misa would be living in fear the rest of her life...but it was better than nothing.

Slowly, she packed her bags, quickly hiding them behind her bed as Light stalked into her room.

"What were you doing?" he asked, his tone harsh as he backed her against the wall.

"N-nothing," Misa stuttered, trying to relax her body as much as she could.

But nothing could stop the pain as he forced himself into her over and over for what seemed like eternity. Finally, it was over and he stepped back and smirked at her as he started to leave. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere," he said as he walked out the door.

Misa cried for over an hour, and then finally decided what she was going to do. Screw moving away. She couldn't take the chance of this ever happening again. She was just done.

She opened her laptop, composing a letter to the task force:

 _Hello,_

 _Please forward this message to L. This is my full confession._

 _I, Misa Amane, admit to being the Second Kira. And Light Yagami is the First Kira. I will be sending you my proof in a package sent to task force headquarters. Do not, by any means, allow Light to open or handle any packages sent._

 _In the package, there will be a notebook called a Death Note. You will see thousands of names written in the book. This is how Light and I have killed - writing a person's full name while picturing their face. You may test if it works simply by writing someone's name while thinking of their face._

 _I think you'll find out that Light Yagami is not the perfect man everyone thinks he is. I hope this is enough to convict him._

 _Signed,_

 _Misa Amane_

Misa took a deep breath before pressing send. She closed her laptop and slowly opened a drawer, pulling out a knife. _This is the end,_ she thought. How sad it had to end this way. But there was nothing else left to do.

She bit her lip as she raised the knife to her neck. Closing her eyes, she pressed the knife deeper, drawing blood. Then she slashed her knife in a horizontal line, slitting her throat.

 _Goodbye. I'm sorry it had to end this way._


End file.
